kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Baylin Aball
'''"I knew him well. He never trusted me, but that was to be expected. He was clever. That's what kept him alive." '- Baylin reminisces about his friendship with Patron Sabro Korlyuhka.'' At a Glance A skilled manipulator, Patron Baylin Aball was the inheritor of the leadership of the Drow Clan Aball and member of the Nine Clans. Through his guidance, he disassembled his clan's military in favor of the craft of spying. Believing that knowledge and wits could outmatch any army, he had innumerable that (not surprisingly) saw him emerge the victor. Following the defeat of Breysis Vilatul, Baylin was escalated to one of the leaders of the Lithdorien. History Baylin harbored a lifelong goal of uniting the Drow clans, a mission shared in his clan's alliance with Clan Korlyuhka. Becoming fast friends with its leader, Sabro Korlyuhka, Baylin proposed an era of peace and in time fell in love with one of Clan Korlyuhka's members, Mahja Savil. This affection would prove fruitless as pressures from within his own clan rallied against him, and his heartbreak would no doubt grow deeper when Sabro Korlyuhka himself took Mahja as his bride. In spite of these emotional rattlings, Baylin remained focused on his mission of uniting the Drow clans. Believing himself to be the most capable of bringing the Drow civilization into a near era, Baylin bartered and spied on his fellow members of the Nine Clans in an attempt to rally support. Mothers Assembled by Breysis Vilatul to the rebuilt Drow capitol of Lolthlorien, Baylin was overjoyed to see the revival of a united Drow capitol (despite its subservience under Lolth). Despite the power-hungry nature of his peers in the Nine Clans, Baylin saw a future for his people in the rebuilt city. Having Rohkalik Korlyuhka, Breysis made arrangements to kill the inheritor of Clan Korlyuhka in secret but was quickly found out by Baylin's spies. Making Rohkalik's return public, Aball took the son of his old friend from Breysis' hold and kept him interred in a prison cell connected to his brothel establishment, rather than let Breysis ferry him away to his death. Honouring his old partnership with Sabro Korlyuhka, Baylin kept Rohkalik alive and honoured the Rules of The Nine Clans on prisoners (allowing the call of three clan leaders for council). When Fortune's Triad arrived in Lolthlorien to rescue Rohkalik, the party stumbled upon the mad clan-head Dakon Kollotos who had just murdered one of Baylin's mistresses. Being ferried inside his establishment, Baylin motioned to city-lookout Viceroy to keep Kollotos at bay. Hurrying the heroes into his business, he revealed Rohkalik, alive and weakened, and motioned their escape from the city. Later, Breysis Vilatul's master weapon "The Sunken Heart" was usurped by Shackle, Champion of Torog, who turned the weapon on the warring Drow, intent to sink the city to the depths of The Echoes. This move would be countered by Sagan Anlu'moon who turned the weapon on Shackle, killing him and blasting the weapon at the ceiling of The Underdark. The resulting magical calamity of the city-sinking weapon cause the ceiling of the Underdark to dissolve away, exposing Lolthlorien and a large swath of The Deeps to the overland sun. With Breysis' spider-forces in disarray, Baylin watched on as Lolth's corruption burnt away from exposure to the sun. With Breysis' forces undone, Baylin was able to wrestle political control of the city away from her, becoming the new chair of The Nine Clans. Category:Drow